1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disc device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical disc device for recording and reproducing an optical disc. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an optical disc reproduction method.
2. Background Information
There are conventional optical disc devices that reproduce data recorded to a Blu-ray Disc, DVD, or other such optical disc. With such an optical disc device, an optical pickup emits a laser beam on the optical disc, and reproduction and so forth are performed using a signal reproduced based on return light (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-172689 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
During writing of the optical disc device, the output of the laser beam emitted from the optical pickup is raised over than the output of the laser beam used during reproduction. For example, the change in the output of the laser beam during writing and reproduction is accomplished by producing a drive signal used for driving a semiconductor laser so that a high-frequency signal is superposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-236647 (Patent Literature 2) and H6-208728 (Patent Literature 3), for example). Furthermore, other conventional optical disc devices are also known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-308624 (Patent Literature 4), for example).